


A Slippery Situation

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader has her car break down during the middle of a snowstorm and Negan shows up to help her.





	A Slippery Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorqueen1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorqueen1991/gifts).



> This was part of a Secret Santa that I did where this was the situation that was picked.

A frustrated sigh fell from your lips as you leaned forward trying to see through the heavy snow that was falling outside of your car. It had been a long night at work that you honestly couldn’t wait to be over. You worked at the local school and while most weeks were long, when it had gotten closer to the holidays the weeks became twice as long. The students were eager to get off on break and the teachers were twice as ready. It had been a little over a year since you had been teaching and this year had been exceedingly hard for you.

Everyone knew that there was going to be a massive snow storm, but they still decided to keep the staff meeting after school and now you were damning the school. While you were thankful you were now off for break, you were stressed about the idea of getting home. Your car had been giving you troubles as it was already this week.

“Oh no…” you muttered to yourself hearing your car starting to stutter and you almost felt as if you jinxed yourself with your thoughts. Your car came to a halt at the side of the road when you had pulled off to check things. You tried turning off the car and then tried turning it back on, but it didn’t work. Your heart was pounding inside of your chest, your thoughts swirling all around in your head. Everyone you knew was either at a party or doing something for the holidays. Hitting the wheel, you heard the honk that filled the air and felt defeated. “Great…”

Getting out of the car, you walked around toward the front of it and felt the snow falling down all around you. You were freezing, your car was broken down and you knew that it would be a long time before you were able to get help. It felt like your luck was really bad and nothing could happen to make it better.

Pulling out your phone, you tried looking up a tow truck to come and help get your car home, but when you called it went straight into a voicemail. Cussing to yourself, you hung up the phone and kicked at the snow feeling your feet sliding out from beneath you and you hit the ground in a thud. Thankfully there was the snow there to break your fall, but it couldn’t get much worse than this.

Hearing the sound of a horn, you looked to the side to see that a truck had stopped on the road beside your car and the person inside had clearly saw you take the fall. The sound of the engine turning off was heard and you looked above your head to see that it was Negan approaching and standing above you.

“Damn,” Negan whistled, tipping his head to the side while he looked down at you. His eyebrow perked up in interest as a small chuckle fell from his lips. “I knew you were falling for me Y/N, but this was a bit much.”

“It had to be you,” your cheeks flushed over with red and you felt so ridiculously embarrassed to see that Negan was standing over you. It was the man that you had a crush on from the moment that you started working at the school. At first the two of you had spent a lot of time together and you seriously enjoyed his company. So much so that you had taken the first step in asking him out, but only found out he was dating one of the other teachers at the school. You were so ridiculously embarrassed about it that you completely stopped interacting with him for the most part.

“Are you okay?” a smile cracked in over Negan’s handsome features and you closed your eyes tightly. You let out a frustrated sound and heard his laugh fill the air. You just wished that this was all a stupid dream that you were having, but when you heard him call out your name you knew that this was all so very real. “Seriously? You took a hard fucking fall on your ass there.”

“I’m fine,” your grumbled from the ground, attempting to get up, but the sleek snow was too icy and you found yourself slipping again. Negan reached out to try and help you up, but you kept trying to get up on your own. “I’ve got this.”

“You really don’t look like…” Negan tried reaching out to help you, but your feet slid out from underneath you. Grabbing a tight hold of his leather jacket, you managed to pull him down with you and a grunt fell from his lips when he fell in over you. “Smooth.”

“God, I am so sorry,” you brought your hands up to your face to hide your embarrassment as you felt Negan’s weight shifting over you. An amused sound fell from his lips and he reached out to pull your hands away from your face. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“What actually is happening here?” Negan licked over his lips and you let out a nervous sound with the closeness of him around you. “I can’t imagine you are just…trying to relax in the snow here Y/N. And while I would love to flatter myself and think this was all some kind of attempt to get me on the ground over you, I don’t think that’s the case.”

“My car isn’t working and I came out here to check on it. I called for help, but no such luck,” you answered with a frown and Negan’s dimples sucked in when he smiled brightly. Your heart fluttered at the expression over his features and you couldn’t contain the awe you had for the man before you. He was so ruggedly handsome and that smile of his could just cause your heart rate to quicken.

“Well I guess it is a good thing you have me here then, huh?” Negan winked before carefully getting up. He made sure to brace his weight so he didn’t fall back on top of you. When he balanced himself, he reached down to pull you up into his embrace. “Let’s take a look.”

“You know cars?” you inquired and Negan shrugged his shoulders in a dramatic manner. “That a yes?”

“Do I know my cars?” Negan waved in an exaggerative manner before pushing open the hood of the car to look over everything that was before him. “I’ll figure it out.”

There was a silence that fell over the both of you. The snow continued to fall while you watched Negan tinker with a few things for a couple minutes before speaking up, “What are you doing out here alone? I figured you would be going out with Sherry tonight for the holidays.”

“Oh, we’re not together anymore,” Negan looked over his shoulder at you with his hazel eyes. You felt a rush of excitement fill your veins, but you tried to feign being sad for him at the news. “No big deal. I’m not much of one for the holidays anyway. Reminds me of…what I lost.”

“Right,” you nodded, gulping down when you realized he was talking about his late wife he had told you about in the past when the two of you had started getting close as friends. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You’re sorry about what part? My dead wife or the fact I’m no longer dating Sherry?” Negan looked to you with a smirk and you felt yourself choking on your answer.

“Both?”

“Bullshit, you hated Sherry,” Negan snorted, lowering back down to look at your car. “As soon as you found out I was dating her, you pretty much dumped our friendship like a sack of fucking rotten potatoes.”

“That’s not exactly what happened,” you answered honestly and Negan looked over his shoulder at you. His right eyebrow perked up and he lifted up, clearly interested in what your excuse was. “I was embarrassed.”

“About what?” Negan snorted, his eyebrows tensing together as he stared out at you.

“I don’t know. When we first started hanging out, I kind of thought you were single and I thought you were flirting with me,” you explained with an embarrassed breath. You had to be beet red by now. If not from the cold air surrounding you, it would definitely have to be from the embarrassment of your honest answers. “So that’s why I asked you out. Afterward, when I realized you were with her…I just kind of figured that would make our friendship…awkward.”

“I was flirting with you,” Negan confirmed with a simple shrug. “I tried flirting with you for a long time. After a while I just assumed you weren’t interested and she just asked me out to dinner first. A few weeks before you did. I tried asking you out a few times. We went to the bar, I thought it was a date and you seemed…not interested.”

“I was shy. I thought you were just inviting me out as a friend,” you stammered, seeing Negan tilt his head to the side as you spoke. “You were really into the football games that night and I thought…”

“That when I kept grabbing your hand that I wasn’t interested? Or when I offered to have you come back to my place…?” Negan began with a snicker and you suddenly felt twice as stupid as you had before he had shown up. “You’re not very good with this whole flirting thing are you? Do I have to straight up tell you I’m interested in you to have you realize that?”

“I guess so,” you shrugged and saw Negan roll his eyes before looking back to the car. “I could never be your type though. You are dating Sherry…’

“I was dating Sherry,” Negan corrected and you heard him grunt when he tugged on something. “Shit, don’t you listen? If we’re not together, clearly something didn’t work out with her. So don’t compare yourself to her…of all…”

An odd sound filled the air as you watched Negan stumble back and you saw Negan slide backwards in the snow only to hit the ground hard. Negan groaned out and you saw that there was oil over the center of his face.

“Are you okay?” you snorted seeing Negan reaching up to wipe at his face and a laugh fell from your lips. You motioned him to wait as you went into the backseat of your car and reached for a towel that was there. Negan was sitting in the snow by the time you returned and handed him the towel. “You really aren’t that good with cars, are you?”

“I can handle a motorcycle…” Negan answered with a grunt, wiping at his face with the towel. “I have a friend I can call. Just…help me up.”

“Oh, I don’t think,” Negan reached up for your hand and you tried your best to help him up. The ice was still slippery beneath your feet and it caused you to fall on top of Negan this time. “Yeah, this shit isn’t working out. Falling for me again I see.”

“I am so sorry,” you laughed, lowering your head to rest it against the center of his chest. Negan was breathing heavily, but you heard his deep laugh fill the air and you lifted your gaze to meet his eyes. “This is all my fault.”

“Yeah, it is, but that’s okay,” Negan agreed and you playfully hit him in the chest. Negan snorted and carefully spun you over so that you were lying in the snow and he was over you. “I should have just left you in the snow, huh?”

“Probably,” you nodded, reaching up to trace your fingertips over the side of his rough features. You teased your fingers over his short beard and saw the smile press in over his gorgeous face. “It would have saved you some pain.”

“Yeah, but if I wouldn’t have stopped, I would have never been able to do this…” Negan began, reaching out to grab a soft hold of your jaw with his rough, cool fingertips. Negan urged you to look at him and a breath caught in your throat. His hazel eyes were looking you over closely before he tipped forward. The warmth of Negan pressed in closer to you, his nose softly nudging against yours. Your heart was pounding inside of your chest and even though you were lying in the snow with Negan, you felt warm. Negan’s hot breath pressed in over your lips before his lips lightly teased in over yours. The kiss was soft and slow, something you hadn’t expected would be something regular with Negan. You reached up to hook your arm around Negan’s shoulders loosely as the kiss got deeper. After a moment, Negan pulled away and lowered in closer to press his forehead against yours. “So…I kind of really like you. A lot. Like…a fuck ton.”

“I like you too,” you whispered with a small smirk, reaching up to tug softly at Negan’s thick hair.

“So how do you feel about us carefully getting up from this ground and sitting in my truck with the heat on while we wait? We can wait for one of my friends to come and help with your car…” Negan began, his hand reaching up to trace his thumb over your bottom lip. The gentle tracing motion of his rough fingertip over your flesh caused a chill to fill your entire body. “Then maybe after that you can come over for some dinner?”

“Is that you asking me out?” you teased with a bright smile and Negan nodded slowly.

“Yeah, that’s me fucking asking you out,” he bluntly replied with a small chuckle. “How would you feel about spending your holiday getting to know each other again?”

“It sounds much better than what I had planned,” you answered with a heavy sigh, brushing your fingers into Negan’s wet hair. “I might actually enjoy my holiday for once.”

“Me too,” Negan smiled brightly and tipped down to press a lingering kiss against your lips. This was not the kind of night you were expecting to have, but after all the bad luck that happened today, it was starting to feel like it was all working together for something better and you couldn’t have been happier. “Although, next time…you don’t have to try so hard to get my attention.”

“Oh please, I wish that was all I was trying to do,” you chuckled. “My luck is just that bad.”

“Or is it?” Negan teased with a wrinkle of his nose. “I’d say it turned out to be a very good night if you ask me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was okay. I did this really fast due to the fact that I have been very busy lately. Happy holidays and I hope this is at least okay <3!


End file.
